disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Brandy Harrington
Brandy Harrington, simply known as "Brandy", is one of the main characters of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers. Brandy is an anthropomorphic mixed breed dog and talks in a valley girl-accent. She is 14 years old according to an issue of Disney Adventures. Background Personality Brandy prefers to make the most out of any situation and she attempts to improve her own standing by mistreating and abusing the kindness of her friends, though she does care for her friends very much. However, she is always on the lookout for escape opportunities. She has idiotic ideas and is prone to act like a drama queen, and can be more annoying than Whiskers at times. She can be a little of a valley girl. Brandy thinks she is a spaniel with a pedigree, but in the episode "Pedigree, Schmedigree", it is revealed that she is an unspecified mixed breed from a puppy mill. Physical appearance Brandy is described as having blonde colored straight dog ears, a darker blonde coat and blue eyes. She also has a little black nose on her short snout. She usually wears a short pink short-sleeved powerful midriff shirt, in which her belly button can clearly be seen. She also wears red jeans and purple platform sandals. She sometimes wears a pink and black polka dot bikini. She also sometimes wears a red swimsuit and sometimes a black swimsuit. She also wears what appears to be a collar around her neck with a silver tag on it which almost looks like a whistle. Role in the series Early life Brandy was raised by a very wealthy family and is considered a spoiled brat and a valley girl. She lived in a mansion in Palm Beach, Florida with the Harrington family and sleeps in her dog cage with her name "Brandy" encrusted on the side of the cage written in rhinestone. She has lived in luxury over the years, that is until then, while on her way to a spa for the first time in an aircraft's cargo room, she comes across Mr. Whiskers. Mr. Whiskers, is a 7-year-old white lope-eared hyperactive rabbit with unbearable odor who has not had any friends during his lifetime. He is very obnoxious and loud, most creatures try to avoid his existence. Oddly enough, Brandy is a true friend , despite his crazy shenanigans. She often has good advice to give Mr. Whiskers as well as some bad ones followed by insults that hurt his feelings. Into the Amazon Rainforest She first comes across Whiskers in the first episode of Brandy & Mr. Whiskers, "Mr. Whiskers' First Friend." Whiskers grows very fond of Brandy and comes to like her. When she asks him to "Find her some light", he accidentally opens the cargo room's Emergency Escape Hatch which sends them both out of the aircraft and into the Amazon Rainforest. Brandy desperately wanted to get back home (after Whiskers destroyed the cell phone she got in one of the suitcases which fell out of the aircraft along with them). Then Gaspar Le'Gecko, a very scheming gecko with a French accent, decides to make a deal with Brandy. To give her a map in exchange for Mr. Whiskers (to have him for dinner). Brandy then agrees and decides to use the map to find her way out of the Amazon. While walking to take the route back home, Brandy goes on a guilt trip and begins seeing faces of Whiskers telling her she would not possibly let Gaspar eat him. Brandy then turns around and goes to rescue Mr Whiskers. Just as Whiskers is in the pot, ready to be cooked reading out recipe instructions, Brandy walks in with Lola Boa (a snake she met while in a tree, when Whiskers chased her away). They both rescue Whiskers. She and Whiskers build themselves a treehouse with bunk beds made from lingerie worn by a hippopotamus. Relationships Mr. Whiskers Mr. Whiskers is Brandy's former enemy, frenemy, friend and eventually best friend. Brandy met him on an aircraft in a cargo room. When she asked him to find her some light, he accidentally opened the Emergency Escape Hatch, which caused them both to end up in the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy desperately wanted to get home, Whiskers broke the cellphone she found in one of the suitcases. When they both landed up in a tree, they met Lola Boa, and Whiskers, who once had a bad experience with snakes, rudely yelled at Lola, which caused her to cry and slither away. Brandy, exasperated with Whiskers, then made a deal with Gaspar Le Gecko and got a map out of the Amazon Rainforest for Whiskers. While Whiskers was in the pot ready to be cooked, Brandy and Lola came to rescue him. Brandy often describes him like everyone else does, silly, gross, sloppy and overall annoying, while he personally thinks of Brandy as his best friend. In the final episode, she kissed Whiskers for the first time which concludes a love interest. Lola Boa Lola is Brandy's friend--her closest friend outside of Whiskers. They first met when Brandy was sitting up in a tree with Whiskers, to which Lola offered her help. Whiskers then rudely yelled at her, and she slithered off crying and feeling insulted. Brandy asked for her help when Whiskers was taken away by Gaspar Le Gecko, to which Lola gladly did it. She and Brandy arrived when Whiskers was in the boiling pot ready to be cooked, and they rescued him in time. She and Whiskers soon became friends afterwards. Cheryl and Meryl Cheryl and Meryl are cute, twin toucan sisters who hold a grudge against each other. They are also Brandy's friends. They fight a lot, and their fights often lead to catastrophes for Mr. Whiskers and Brandy. Margo Margo is a stick-bug who hangs out with Brandy. She is above Brandy in the social chain of the Amazon Rainforest. When Brandy first arrived in the Amazon, Margo helped her out by giving her inside information on where the popular people hang out, though Margo believes Brandy should not hang out with Mr. Whiskers. Love interest Wolfie: Wolfie is a wild dog who Brandy briefly falling in love in the episode Woolfie: Prince of the jungle Whiskers: In the final episode Mr.Whiskers have made a list of things who would like to do before he sleep 50 years old and one of theme is to kiss a pretty girl in the end he admit that list was an excuse for spend time with Brandy, Brandy kissed him cause she understood that the *pretty girl* is Brandy Harrington. Gallery Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dogs Category:Disney characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroines Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Lovers Category:Dancers Category:Singing characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Soldiers Category:Wrestlers Category:Businesspeople